Sasuke's Replacement
by whippasnappa
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, ready to make things up to Naruto. What he doesn't realise it that Naruto is already in a relationship, with Sai. With Sasuke back in the picture, Sai's dark side is shown as he desperately tries to keep them apart. Sasunaru.
1. Creating Tension

Warnings! Adult content. Sasunaru. Which means yaoi, people. If you have a problem with that, press the back button now.

If you don't have a problem with that, enjoy!

* * *

When Sasuke came back to Kohona, a lot of things had changed. He was escorted straight to the Hokage's office by Anbu, who were practically snarling at him. Tsunade peered at him over her desk, her head resting on her folded hands. "For what reasons have you returned?" she asked coldly. Sasuke blinked. He didn't even know himself why he had come back.

It was probably because he felt obliged; Naruto had always expected it. "I've completed my goal of killing Itachi." He replied simply. Tsunade glared.

"And you think that automatically gives you a right to be allowed back into this village, traitor?" she hissed.

Sasuke had been prepared for this; he knew he wouldn't exactly get a warm welcome. "I killed Orochimaru. Doesn't that prove where my loyalties lie, Hokage-sama?" he asked respectfully. Tsunade was not at all impressed. "No. It does not." she replied shortly. "Why have you come back?" she asked again. Sasuke paused, thinking. He decided with the truth. "For Naruto." He replied.

This was obviously not the right answer in the Hokage's eyes. She jumped up from her chair and slammed her fist angrily on his desk. The chair flew out of the window. Mission papers flew everywhere and Shizune jumped, Tonton leaping from her arms and scurrying out of the room to safety. "Do you have _any _idea just what you've put that boy through?" she snarled. "If you really gave a shit about him you would have come back years ago!"

Shizune, knowing what the Hokage was like when she got in a bad mood, decided to follow Tonton out of the room to safety. She also decided now was not the right time to chastise the Hokage about her language.

The last time Shizune had corrected Tsunade on her swearing, the Hokage just about destroyed everything in the room. "I know my actions were…unforgivable, but I just want to put things right now I don't have the memory of my brother looming over my future." He said.

"Damn right they were unforgivable." Tsunade hissed, her first time of agreeing with the Uchiha. She sat back down. Shizune arrived once more, with the pig safely tucked in her arms once again. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura is here." She announced. The female ninja burst into the room, her eyes locked on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she waited for an insult, or an answer that proved complete indifference to her presence.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke replied politely. She faltered; it had to be the first time Sasuke had ever been nice to her. "You…came back." She said quietly.

"Sakura, please wait outside with Shizune." Tsunade commanded.

"But, Tsunade-sama,-" Sakura's protest was ignored.

"Sakura, please." The Hokage repeated. Her voice showed she was not in the mood for a debate. Sakura obliged and left the room, followed closely by Shizune. "I'll let you stay with a full pardon," the Hokage began.

Sasuke knew there would be a 'but' coming next, another condition; there was no other explanation as to why he would be allowed off so lightly by a woman that obviously wanted to rip him limb from limb for leaving her 'son'. "But if you hurt Naruto _once more _I'll throw you out of this village so fast you wont know what hit you." She said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." He said thankfully. With this chance, he really could make his absence up to Naruto. "There's something else. Perhaps you do care about Naruto; there was a good chance there could have been a death penalty waiting for you here for your treachery…yet you still came back. I need your help with something." She asked. "I think…something's wrong with Naruto. I want you to find out what. Stay close to him." She said. Sasuke agreed immediately.

As he walked out of the room, the Hokage spoke, her tone much lighter. "Oh, and Uchiha? If you even think about leaving Naruto again, I'll castrate you." She promised. Sasuke shuddered as he walked out. He had finally met someone more formidable than Orochimaru because he knew she was deadly serious.

Sakura was waiting for him outside. "Do you know where Naruto is?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "He should be with Sai." She replied.

"Sai?" Sasuke growled with distaste. Of course. His replacement. "Where will they be then?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"I'll take you there." She offered.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied. Sakura led Sasuke to Sai's house. She knocked on the door. "Sai-kun?" she called.

Naruto answered the door, his blue eyes widening in shock as he recognised the person stood next to Sakura. "S-Sasuke!" he threw himself at the raven. "I _knew _you'd come back to me, teme!" he mumbled into his shirt. Sasuke awkwardly put his arms around the blonde. He hadn't had this kind of contact…since his parents had been alive. It was then Sasuke noticed the blonde was shaking. He pulled Naruto forward. "You won't leave me again, right?" Naruto asked fearfully. Sasuke shook his head. "Never." _Unless I want to be castrated, _he added in his head.

"Naru-kun?" Sasuke bristled immediately. What the _hell _was with that nickname? He though angrily. Sai stepped outside, pulling Naruto away from Sasuke, his arm wrapping around the blonde's waist protectively.

He kissed Naruto. Sasuke was ready to kill something, (preferably Sai), as he watched Naruto blush, the colour spreading across the blonde's face at an alarming rate.

"What the fuck is going on?" he exploded, glaring at Sai with such intensity that no one would be surprised if Sai combusted at any moment. Naruto looked a little upset. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Sai's wandering hands, which were all over the blonde. "Why the hell is he touching you like _that_? You let that bastard kiss you!" Sasuke snarled.

"Don't call Sai that!" Naruto snapped back angrily. He turned to Sakura, hoping to get some sense from her. "What's going on?" he asked again.

"I love Sai, and if you have a problem with that just _leave_!" Naruto replied hotly. Sasuke stopped dead. Naruto loved Sai? Naruto was gay? _Loved _Sai?

"Y-you can't!" he spluttered. Sai's smile widened and he held the blonde closer. Naruto frowned. "What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke mentally cursed himself for his outburst. "He betrayed Konoha!" Sasuke said. He then realised how stupid that sounded. He wasn't exactly innocent. "Yes, he did, but unlike you he made up for that!" Naruto shot back. "He was there for me every time that you weren't." he said quietly. Sasuke had never hated Sai so much.

"You mean he was the person that looked the most like me. The closest replacement you could possibly find." Sasuke hissed. The blonde turned away and buried his face in Sai's neck. He didn't want to fight with Sasuke, not after just getting him back home.

"That was a cruel thing to say, Sasuke-kun." Sai said. Naruto didn't so much as look at Sasuke as he turned and ran back into the house, but Sasuke caught a glance of the blonde's face; he was crying.

"I think you should leave," Sai said in a deadly whisper. It wasn't a suggestion; Sai stepped backwards and closed the door in Sasuke's face. "Are they _living_ together?" Sasuke snarled. Sakura sighed.

"Yes. They have been for some time now." She stared at Sasuke, who was still burning holes with his eyes at the closed door, silently fuming.

"Sasuke…why are you so bothered by the fact that Naruto and Sai are in a relationship?" she asked. She stared at him for a moment. "Sasuke-kun, your jealous, aren't you?"

"What? Of course not! Jealous of _what_?" Sasuke snapped quickly. Sakura began walking, and Sasuke followed. "Sasuke, I think you should leave Naruto for a while. You really upset him by saying what you did." She said. Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't mean to. I just didn't think he'd be affected by it so much. I'm going to talk to him later." He mumbled.

"Is that such a good idea?" she asked him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know why I acted the way I did. I suppose it was…a shock. That things had changed so much. Look, I _know_ Sai. He doesn't love Naruto. He'll hurt him." Sasuke insisted.

"I don't think anyone could hurt Naruto as much as you did when you left him." She said. Sasuke didn't seem bothered by what she said; he was thinking about something else. "I made him cry," he said quietly. "Your right. All I seem to do is hurt him. Perhaps I shouldn't have come back." He admitted softly.

"No, Sasuke, staying away was the worst thing you could have done. At least now your back you can make amends with Naruto for the past. Naruto needs you," she insisted. Sasuke stopped walking.

"I'm going back to apologize." He said confidently. Sakura decided to let Sasuke go alone; just hoping he didn't make a bigger mess of things than he already had.

Sasuke and emotion wasn't a good combination.

When Sasuke arrived back on Sai's doorstep, Sai wasn't pleased to see the raven again for the second time that day. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, hoping to make this conversation between them as brief as possible. "I want to see Naruto." Sasuke replied. Sai frowned. "Don't you think you've upset him enough for one day?" Sai asked him. Sasuke sighed.

"I just want to talk to him." Sasuke growled, his sharingan flickering. Sai seemed to sense the oncoming danger. He called for the blonde.

"Naru-kun?" he shouted into the house. The nickname made Sasuke grit his teeth angrily. The blonde appeared behind Sai, eyeing Sasuke warily. "Sasuke-kun wants to speak with you. You don't have to, you know. You could tell him to leave." he suggested. Naruto shook his head slowly and stepped forward. Sasuke wished Sai would shut up and allow Naruto to speak for himself. "I'll be just in there if you need me," Sai told Naruto. Sasuke's sharingan began flickering again.

"He'll be _fine_." The raven snarled, watching as Sai finally left them alone.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about…upsetting you. It was just a shock for me seeing you and that bas- erm, Sai together like that." He explained. Naruto stared at him sadly.

"Do you have a problem with that fact that I like Sai? Or is it more the fact that it's a guy I like?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't have a problem with any of that, dobe. I'm just worried for you. I know what Sai's like and I _know _he's no good for you!"

"It _is_ Sai you have a problem with!" Naruto snapped. "Why? What's wrong with him? He's been there for me every time you weren't. He's fixed messes that you've made countless times. And I love him." Naruto finished. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Don't say that!" Sasuke hissed. "How can you love _him_?" he gestured into the house, where Sai was probably lurking around. Naruto opened his mouth, a hurt expression on his face. Sasuke hurriedly cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Look, I'm glad you've found someone, even if it is someone I don't completely get along with, and I'm happy for you. Can we still be friends?" Sasuke asked. The blonde smiled that amazingly beautiful smile that only Naruto could pull off. "Thanks, Sasuke." He said happily, hugging the raven. Sasuke could almost feel the happiness radiating from the blonde. This time, he didn't want to let go of Naruto. "Naru-kun?"

"Oh, Sai! Sasuke apologised." He said and, much to Sasuke anguish, pulled away and kissed Sai. "That's nice." Sai replied. Naruto didn't quite catch the sarcasm that was dripping from his words.

"Dobe, I was wondering if you wanted to go for some ramen tomorrow. My treat. We can…catch up." Sasuke said. He knew Naruto wouldn't refuse free ramen; he never could. Naruto's face lit up. "That'd be great!" he said happily. Sasuke smirked at Sai. "I'll come round and pick you up tomorrow, dobe." Sasuke told the blonde. Sai was already planning revenge, and stabbing an imaginary Sasuke over and over in his head.

The next day Sasuke came to pick up Naruto as he had promised. He knocked over and over, but he didn't seem to get an answer. He wondered if Sai had persuaded Naruto to go out somewhere so the blonde missed his call. Or perhaps Sai had already taken Naruto to Ichiraku, being the good little replacement that he was. "I'm coming!" came a slightly flustered voice from the other side. When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke's jaw dropped.

The blonde was panting a little, with only a red silk bed sheet wrapped low around his hips. There were several love bites marking Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed furiously. "S-Sasuke, I-I what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We…were going to Ichiraku, remember?" Sasuke said slowly. His mouth was a little dry. Naruto was completely _perfect_. Obviously Naruto _didn't _remember. Unless this encounter had been planned by Sai. He had seduced the blonde, knowing he was coming to pick him up. It was a display of power Sai so obviously thought he had over Naruto, and Sasuke knew it.

"Oh! Right, I'll just…put some clothes on and…follow me," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke followed Naruto into the flat. The hallway was adorned with large pictures that Sai had obviously drawn. Naruto caught him looking. "Ah, their great, aren't they?" the blonde gushed. "Sai's a brilliant artist. He drew that one for me," the blonde said happily, pointing at a large fox painted on the wall. "It lacks colour." Sasuke grumbled at the black and white painting.

The blonde led Sasuke into the living room. "Right, you stay there. I'll be back in five minutes." He said quickly.

When Naruto came back, he had Sai attached to him by the neck. "Hey, I'm back." The blonde announced. Sasuke stared at Sai distastefully, who was hugging Naruto from behind. "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pulled away from Sai and kissed him gently before leaving with Sasuke.

When Sasuke brought Naruto his ramen, his eyes were fixed on the blonde's neck. He was staring at a particularly prominent love bite. Was Sakura right? _Was _he jealous? "Sasuke…you're staring!" Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's just good to be back. With you." Sasuke said. Naruto shot him that winning smile again. "Yeah, it is." He agreed.

They talked for hours. Sasuke had never known so much about Naruto. Sasuke also explained why he came back. The blonde choked on his ramen. "W-what?" he spluttered. Sasuke laughed. "I'm not lying. I really did come back for you." He said. "You were the one who never gave up on me."

"I thought that you came back for Sakura." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"Why would I come back for her?" he asked.

"Don't you…like her?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I like her! I- oh, not like that. I've never liked Sakura that way, you know that! Ever since we were kids I only liked her as a friend." Sasuke explained. "Besides, I'm gay too, so it was never a possibility." He admitted to Naruto. The blonde promptly began choking on his food again. "What?"

"Didn't you ever guess? I never had a girlfriend, did I?" Sasuke asked him. "I never showed any interest in Sakura, unlike you." He said. The blonde shrugged.

"I just thought you didn't have time, what with all your revenge." Naruto teased. Sasuke didn't laugh at the joke.

"I was stupid. I never made time for the things that were most important to me. Like you, dobe." Sasuke didn't miss the brilliant blush that spread across Naruto's face. "You got that right, teme." He mumbled into his ramen. It was then Sasuke admitted to himself that, yes, he was jealous of Sai. "You've changed, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Is that good?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. You talk more. You never used to give me more than one or two syllables, and that was if I was lucky. I feel like I've connected with you now more than I ever had when we were younger. Besides, I like listening to you talk." The blonde said. "Your voice is calming." He added. You hear that, Sai-bastard? Calming voice! So fuck you! Sasuke thought happily.

"So…when did you find out you liked guys?" Sasuke asked.

"I realised when you left, and joined Orochimaru." Naruto told him quietly. Sasuke laughed. "How would _that _make you realise you were gay?" he asked lightly. The blonde wasn't laughing with him. He chewed on his lip, his eyes fixed on his ramen bowl. "When we were younger, I really liked you, Sasuke. When you left it made me realise that…I'd been in love with you all along." He murmured.

"What? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto sighed.

"What was I supposed to say? Don't kill me, I love you? Somehow I don't think you would have believed me. Besides, I don't think I could have handled your rejection then, and our friendship was a little precarious. I didn't want to ruin it." Naruto laughed, but it was a little empty.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I've moved on since then. I had to let you go. Then I met Sai." If only he had come back earlier; Naruto wouldn't have fallen for Sai. He could have had the real thing, not some stupid replacement.

He'd missed his chance. "Naruto, are you happy with Sai?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked a little shocked. "Of course I am! What makes you ask that?" the blonde asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing…" for once, he would do the right thing. If Naruto was happy, he would let him go. He'd already caused enough trouble for Naruto, without messing with his relationship with Sai. "You should probably get back to Sai. He'll be waiting for you." Sasuke said, masking his misery.

"Oh, right!" Naruto jumped off his stool.

"Thanks for the ramen, Sasuke. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, alright. See you, then." Sasuke replied emptily, his eyes fixed, once more, on the biggest of Naruto's love bites. He watched as Naruto bounded off. All he wanted to do was pull him back and promise him the love the blonde once longed for.

Naruto was in a great mood. Sasuke had been so understanding about the feelings he had once had and didn't let them ruin their friendship. Naruto had expected Sasuke to be weird about it. But gladly he had been wrong. They could now start all over again, and Sasuke would be free to be himself.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Sai, I'm home!" he called happily into the house. "Sai?" the blonde frowned; Sai was normally right there, waiting to greet him. "Ah!" Sai appeared in front of him, pinning Naruto roughly against the wall by his neck. "S-Sai! You're hurting me," the raven simply gripped harder.

"Don't act all innocent." He snarled. "I saw you with _him_, telling him that you loved him!"

"N-no, I loved him years ago. I'm w-with you now," he croaked. Sai grabbed a fistful of Naruto's blonde hair and slammed his head against the doorframe. "Why would you do this to me, Naruto? After everything I've done for you." He released Naruto and let him slump down the wall.

The blonde looked up at his lover, dazed. "S-Sai, I'm sorry…" he whimpered, blood trickling down his face. "Please don't hate me," Naruto begged. He couldn't lose Sai. They had been through so much together. He stood up shakily, only to fall against Sai.

He clutched onto the raven for support. "Fine. I'll forgive you." Sai said shortly. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He murmured gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He said shakily.

Sai smirked. He truly had Naruto under his control.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter coming very soon! If you have the time, please review! Your comments will be much appreciated.

Whippasnappa x


	2. I Love You

When Sasuke came round to see Naruto, the first thing he noticed was a large cut travelling across Naruto's eyebrow. The blonde had been perfectly fine when he left the ramen stand the other day. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, really concerned for the blonde.

"I'm fine Sasuke. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, a little _too _chirpily for Sasuke's liking. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face gently and pulled the blonde closer. "You've got a huge cut on your face! How did this happen, dobe? Have you had Sakura look at it? It looks painful." Naruto simply stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. They were _so _close.

"Naru-kun?" At the familiar nickname, Naruto pulled away quickly.

"What's with all the questions?" he asked with a nervous laugh. He turned to Sai. "I invited Sasuke over. I hope that's alright." Naruto asked his lover gently. Sai simply nodded. Sasuke stepped into the house. "What happened to you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked again, glaring at Sai.

"Sasuke,-"

"He walked into a doorframe." Sai interjected. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"You _walked _into a _door_?" Sasuke asked incredulously, not believing it for a second. Naruto grinned immediately.

"Yeah. I suppose when you call me a dobe, you're right!" he babbled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew if he spoke out now he would end up in a fight with Naruto again. Then he wouldn't be able to hang around and keep a close eye on the blonde. Tsunade had been right. Something was seriously wrong.

Naruto ended up wedged on the sofa with Sasuke on one side and Sai on the other. The only one actually watching the film was the blonde; Sasuke and Sai were too busy glaring at each other behind Naruto's back.

Eventually, Sai put his arms around Naruto and pulled the blonde against him. Naruto sighed with contentment and let his head rest against Sai's chest. Sasuke did the only thing a mature person could have done at that moment; he picked up the bowl of popcorn and threw its contents at Sai. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto had been too engrossed in the film to notice Sasuke had thrown it on purpose. "What the hell?" Sai snarled.

"Must have…slipped." Sasuke lied smoothly. Naruto sat up and laughed, brushing some of the popcorn from Sai. "Come on, guys!" he said lightly. "I'm trying to watch this!" he picked another piece of popcorn from Sai's chest and ate it. Sai slid Naruto off him. "I'm going." Sai announced, staring meaningfully at Naruto.

He picked up his sketchbook. "You sure you're not going to stay 'till the end of the movie?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of popcorn. "Its just getting good!" he added, eyes fixed on the screen. Sai grabbed his inks with a suppressed snarl and left the house quickly.

Sasuke didn't know why Sai would let them have time alone, but he was glad all the same. He reached out and touched Naruto's face. "How did you get that cut?" he asked. "Sasuke! I already told you!" he said.

"Don't give me that crap! I _know _you. Please tell me the truth." He asked. Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke, please don't make me tell you." He pleaded. Sasuke sighed; he didn't want to upset the blonde. "Okay, I won't push you for now. But, I am here for you, no matter when or why you need me." He promised.

Naruto hugged him again, but this time, much to Sasuke's delight, the blonde didn't let go. In fact, he fell asleep. Sasuke picked up the remote and turned the volume down on the television so nothing would wake Naruto.

He sighed and put his arms around Naruto. Sai could do this any time he pleased. He probably took it for granted. The bastard. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and buried his face in his shirt. Sasuke felt an intense longing, and hoped that Sai would take his time coming back from wherever he was.

When Sai returned he stared at Sasuke angrily. "Don't you think you've outstayed your welcome?" Sai hissed. Sasuke glared.

"Well, Naruto seems pretty comfortable right now, so no. I don't." he shot back.

"Get out," Sai snarled. Sasuke decided he didn't want Naruto waking up to a fight, so he gently slid the blonde off his chest and replaced himself with a cushion. Naruto didn't wake up at all. Sasuke stepped over to Sai. "If I find out that you've been hurting him, I _will _kill you," Sasuke spat venomously. Sai didn't even flinch.

"I love him. Why would I hurt him? He's already as _submissive _as I could possibly want him." He replied spitefully.

"I'll be watching you," Sasuke said, before quickly leaving the house. He knew if he stayed another minute he would end up doing something that would really upset Naruto.

Sai didn't let Naruto sleep for a moment longer when he was sure Sasuke had gone. He shoved Naruto off the sofa. "Huh? S-Sasuke?" he got to his knees, wondering why he had woken up so suddenly. Sai kicked him in the stomach. "No, I'm not _Sasuke, _but that's who you wish I was, right?" he shouted.

"Calm down, Sai! I was just wondering where he was!" Naruto snapped, getting up from the floor. Sai stopped him by slamming his foot down on the blonde's chest. "S-Sai…what's wrong with you?" he asked, staring up at his lover sadly. Sai pressed his foot down with a brutal force until he felt a crack.

The blonde let out a scream. He kicked Sai away and crawled free. "T-this is enough, Sai." He croaked. "I overlooked the last time when I shouldn't have." Naruto got up gingerly, holding his ribs. "I'll be back in the morning to collect my things." He added, before walking out of the room.

Sai stopped him by grabbing the blonde by the wrist. "Wait, please," Sai begged softly. Naruto tried to pull away, but Sai held onto his wrist tightly. "You had your chance, Sai." He hissed. "Don't make me fight you." This finally made Sai let go of the blonde. He knew that Naruto could be quite the formidable opponent; he just thought the blonde would always be too needy and blinded by love to think about fighting back.

Sai watched as Naruto walked away. His plan to keep Naruto away from Sasuke had failed. Sai just _knew _where Naruto would be going now; straight into Sasuke's arms. He clenched his fists. Naruto would not go unpunished.

By the time Naruto reached Sasuke's house darkness had fallen. He knocked on the door nervously; hoping Sasuke didn't mind that it was late at night. After all, just that day the raven had said, _'I am here for you, no matter when or why you need me.'_ He hoped it wasn't an empty promise; he really needed Sasuke right now. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" he asked. Naruto's face fell.

"Its not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am," Sasuke corrected quickly. "But I thought you'd be at home with Sai right now." He said.

"H-hey, don't cry!" Sasuke said quickly, at the sight of Naruto's eyes welling up with tears.

He pulled Naruto into the house and shut the door behind them. He then led Naruto through the house and sat him down. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He said gently. He noticed Naruto was still holding his middle, looking pained.

"Your hurt, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. He picked up the blonde and carried him upstairs. Naruto protested the whole way there. "Sasuke! I'm not _that _hurt! Hey! Put me down! Sasuke!" he complained.

Sasuke placed him gently on his bed and began unzipping the blonde's jacket. The blonde blushed. "Do you have to _look_?" he whined, embarrassed. Sasuke ignored him and pushed up the tight black top the blonde was wearing underneath.

When Sasuke saw the frighteningly large bruise that was suspiciously foot-shaped marring Naruto's stomach, his sharingan went wild. "I'll _kill _him!" Sasuke snarled, making Naruto jump.

His murderous intent ceased when he noticed he'd frightened the blonde. "I'm sorry, dobe." He mumbled. He thought for a moment. "Right…wait there." Sasuke splayed his fingers out over the angry bruise. He knew a few healing jutsu from when he was training with Kabuto.

The medic-nin thought Sasuke would find it useful. Sasuke was glad he had listened. He took a deep calming breath as he noticed Naruto had two broken ribs. He really _would _kill Sai for this.

"I can't believe I left you with him. I knew something was wrong. I _knew _something was wrong, yet I still left you there." He muttered under his breath as he finished the healing. After another two minutes, Sasuke pulled his hand away. "Is that better?" he asked Naruto. The blonde nodded.

"I didn't know you could do healing ninjutsu, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke shrugged. "Well, its fine now." Naruto said, sitting up. "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto played with the soft bedding and mumbled something. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"I was wondering…if…I could stay with you for a while." Naruto asked carefully. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but the blonde was already panicking. "If you don't want me here, that's fine, because I could always stay with Sakura. She won't mind. Or Kiba, I mean, I know his house smells of dogs, but what can you expect? His family has loads! So-"

"Yes, dobe, of course you can stay." Sasuke interrupted. "I was going to make you anyway; I'm not having you anywhere near Sai." He said.

"You can pick any of the bedrooms you like, except…the two that are locked." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him curiously. "My parents old room…and Itachi's." he added. Naruto didn't press for any more information. He decided to choose the room closest to Sasuke's.

When Sasuke woke up, he couldn't understand what was happening. He felt so awake, yet he was sure he must be dreaming. Curled up next to him, breathing softly was Naruto. He poked the sleeping bundle. "Hey, dobe?" the ball whined and shifted closer to the warmth that was Sasuke. He prodded Naruto until his blue eyes opened. "Sasuke!"

"I think I should be the one sounding shocked, dobe." He said playfully. The blonde looked utterly petrified. "You weren't supposed to wake up before me!" Naruto accused, looking at Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto slunk out of the bed. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Sasuke pulled him right back in. "Its fine, dobe, just explain why you felt the need to sleep in my bed." Sasuke said simply.

"I must have been sleepwalking." Naruto lied. Sasuke stared at him sceptically; he wasn't letting Naruto off lightly with stupid excuses. Not this time.

Naruto leaned in and quickly kissed Sasuke. He pulled away, his eyes looking anywhere but in Sasuke's direction. "Does…that explain?" he asked quietly. Sasuke was in complete shock. Naruto had kissed him. _Naruto_ had _kissed _him! He hadn't missed his chance at all; Naruto did still love him! Sai _had_ been his replacement! Naruto read Sasuke's silence as rejection.

"I knew it, I'm so, so, sorry Sasuke. I don't know what came over me…this wont affect our friendship, right?" he asked shakily. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto back. "I thought you said you'd moved on?" Sasuke asked, faking a hurt voice. Naruto stared back at him. "I guess I lied."

"Then why were you with Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"I did…like Sai. I suppose I settled with him when I realised that I was never going to be with the person I loved the most." He admitted. Sasuke smirked again and leant over the blonde on all fours. "You've got the real thing, now dobe." He whispered huskily. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I just…never thought you'd feel the same way." He said happily.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked. "You're gorgeous." The raven laughed. "And you're so cute when you blush." He added. Naruto kicked him playfully.

"Shut up, teme!" he mumbled into his pillow, knowing he would be going even redder, thanks to Sasuke's compliments.

Sasuke let his hands wander all over Naruto's body. "I'm going to make you forget all about Sai," he promised. Naruto knew he'd probably gone so red that time he looked like every blood vessel in his face had burst.

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was no secret to the village. Within three days just about everyone knew. Sasuke had spotted Sai a couple of times when he and the blonde had been in the village. He was very curious as to why Sai seemed to be walking extremely funny.

He could only come up with one explanation; somehow Tsunade had found out. Hurting Naruto was probably top on the very long list of things that could unleash her (very formidable) wrath. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Sai was now scarred for life. Well, he would be if he had any human feelings. Which he didn't.

Whenever he spotted Sai, he would steer the blonde in the opposite direction. One time, however, the three of them met dead on.

Sasuke felt the blonde tense beside him. Sai and Sasuke began their usual glaring match. "You stay away from him!" Sasuke hissed. "Sasuke, I want to leave," Naruto pleaded quietly.

"Like I would want him now you've had your filthy hands all over him." Sai replied.

"Sasuke, please, I don't want to be near Sai." The blonde begged. His plea was ignored once again. "Bastard!" Sasuke snarled. "You didn't deserve him in the first place!" this comment made Sai smirk.

"Ah, but I did have him first, didn't I? Doesn't it bother you that I've already used him?" Sai asked.

"_Used_? He's a person!"

"So, did you fuck him?" Sai asked crudely. Sasuke's sharingan flared up. "And did he do that cute little purring noise when you touched his-" Sai wasn't able to finish his sentence; Sasuke threw himself on top of Sai, punching everything he could possibly reach. Neither of them noticed that Naruto had long gone.

Sasuke and Sai fought like angry dogs until they were forcefully pulled apart. Luckily, two Jounin had been passing by. Noticing the destruction and panic the two boys were causing to the villagers, they wrenched the pair apart and forced them on their separate ways.

Only then did Sasuke actually notice that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Slightly ashamed of himself getting more wrapped up in fighting Sai than looking after Naruto, he went back home to the Uchiha estate, hoping Naruto would be there waiting.

He did find Naruto. The blonde didn't look very pleased. "Hey, dobe." He said casually. Naruto shot him an angry look. "I'm sorry; its just Sai pisses me off so much! Did you _hear _the things he said about you?" he hissed.

Just thinking about Sai made his blood boil. "I don't care about Sai!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I told you I wanted to leave, twice!" Naruto shouted. "And you ignored me!"

"I mustn't have heard you," Sasuke reasoned. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"No. You didn't. You were too busy fighting with Sai to notice what I wanted!" Naruto sat back down with a sigh. "Sasuke…are you with me just to get back at Sai?" he asked sadly. "Because if you are, j-just tell me now," Sasuke sat next to the blonde.

"Of course I'm not. I wouldn't use you like that, dobe." He said.

"Can you just promise not to go near him? It always ends in a fight." The blonde said. Sasuke agreed; glad to see a smile back on Naruto's face. Naruto kissed Sasuke thankfully. Sasuke decided he had some serious making up to do to the blonde. He would need advice though. He would go to Sakura; Naruto had explained that ever since Sasuke left, they became close. Surely she would have some ideas on how to show Naruto he was sorry and that he really cared?

"Dobe, I'm going out. I might be a while." Said Sasuke. Naruto jumped up.

"A while? What does that mean?" he asked quickly. The raven shrugged.

"A few hours?" he had no idea how long Sakura would take giving the advice, then he had to do whatever she suggested. Also, he refused to go home empty-handed. That might mean waiting for Sakura if she was out or round Ino's. "A few hours?" Naruto repeated. "Maybe longer. You can amuse yourself for a while, I'm sure." He said. Naruto nodded slowly. He really didn't want to be left alone, not with what had just happened with Sai, but Sasuke seemed really intent on leaving.

"Alright," he muttered quietly. Sasuke left quickly, imagining the happy look on Naruto's face he would make when he came back.

Naruto simply lurked around the large house alone, missing Sasuke already. It was a cold and lonely place when you didn't have company.

The creaking floorboards sounded much larger than before, almost threatening as the groaning noise filled the house and echoed throughout it. Naruto knew he was being paranoid, but couldn't help it all the same. Eventually, he just decided to curl up in Sasuke's bed.

He sighed contentedly; the pillows smelt of Sasuke; it was almost like Sasuke was there with him.

He traced a circle on the soft pillow, wondering why Sasuke left, and where he had gone. Something suddenly dawned on the blonde; what if Sasuke had gone back to Sai, to fight with him again? He shook his head quickly; Sasuke had _promised _not to go near Sai again. He felt he could trust Sasuke now.

He closed his eyes and wished Sasuke would hurry back; the fact that people had been killed in Sasuke's house…made it a little creepy to be alone, not that Naruto would ever say that to Sasuke.

Naruto was surprised he actually fell asleep, but he was woken up by a pair of strong arms holding around the wait from behind. Somehow, the embrace didn't quite feel right, but was scarily familiar.

"Sasuke?"

"Not quite, Naru-kun"


	3. Help me, Sasuke

Sakura had been delighted; she had always been cautious around Sai. Something about the way he acted with Naruto just wasn't quite right.

More than delighted, in fact. She simply beamed at Sasuke and pulled him into her house. She never thought that Sasuke Uchiha would be coming round her house asking for advice on how to suitably 'woo' his boyfriend.

She pressed a cup of tea into his hands and sat beside him. "So, Sasuke-kun, what do you have in mind?" she asked excitedly. He paused.

"Well…nothing, really." He muttered. "I'm useless at this kind of thing." He admitted. Sakura smiled. "Well, how about chocolates? Or, jewellery? Or a romantic meal out somewhere really, _really_, expensive?" she said, listing them off her fingers as she went.

Sasuke shook his head. "He's not a girl! He'd probably kill me if I got him anything like that." He said with a laugh, imagining Naruto's face as he was given a large teddy bear.

Not impressed, would be Sasuke's guess. "Come on, you must have some idea!" she pressed. "Orange. I was thinking something orange. He likes orange, right? Or course he does. He wears the damn colour everyday." He said.

Sakura blinked. Sasuke needed some serious help. "Well, it's a start I suppose, but Lee wouldn't buy me something pink because I like that, right? I wouldn't necessarily buy him something green either." She explained. Sasuke sighed. "I told you I was crap at this." He muttered.

"No, wait, I think you have something! I could have a talk with Ino; she could get hold of some orange roses. They signify desire; It's perfect!" she said happily, clapping her hands together. "Like I said, I'm sure a girl would appreciate that but…I'm not sure about Naruto." He muttered.

"Well, Naruto is rather submissive, Sasuke. Perhaps he might like that kind of th-"

"No, he's not!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura looked slightly taken-aback.

"Then…it's the other way round? Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I just always assumed." She said. Sasuke shook his head. "Just because…I tend to be…more forward then he is, _doesn't _mean I'm going to _force _him into submission." He snarled, thinking of Sai.

Sakura looked shocked. "Sasuke…I never said you would. What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "Did Naruto tell you why he broke up with Sai?" Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head. "I haven't really seen him much lately." She admitted sadly. "What, with moving in with Lee, things have been a little hectic." She added.

"Well…Sai…" he didn't quite know how to explain Sai's despicable actions. He clutched his cup harshly. "He was hurting Naruto." He finished difficultly.

She stood up quicker than Sasuke thought possible. "That bastard! I knew that weirdo had a screw loose!" she snarled, her fists clenched.

"It's alright. I think the Hokage's already dealt with him." He said with a small smile. Sakura sat back down and smirked.

"Tsunade-sama probably will have already done to Sai what I was just visualizing. Most likely twice, as it was Naruto he hurt." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, back to…Naruto. I'm going to have to say no to the roses. I want something…unique." He said. Sakura shrugged.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I'm out of ideas. Just think about what he likes. His favourite things." She offered.

Sasuke nodded, thanked her, and left. Suddenly he had the _perfect _idea. He would need to speak to Kakashi. But that would have to wait until tomorrow; Naruto was probably dying of boredom at home.

He decided he would pick up a bowl of miso ramen from Ichiraku; Naruto would be delighted. He had explained to Sasuke, an exasperatingly high number of times, how instant cup ramen simply couldn't compare to the 'robust' and 'beautiful' taste of Ichiraku ramen.

Sasuke then had promptly asked if Naruto actually knew what the word 'robust' meant. The blonde had then blushed and muttered something about a cookery programme he'd been watching earlier.

Sasuke decided that using his shinobi speed while holding a bowl of ramen was not the best decision he had ever made; he was halfway home before he realised most of the bowl contents…just wasn't there. Grumbling, he went back, bought more and walked home slowly. Sasuke had never felt so slow.

Hoping the ramen was still warm, he placed it in the kitchen. He then went about searching for the blonde; sometimes, having a huge house could be damn annoying. His foot paused on the top step as he heard a long, drawled out moan from upstairs. "What the hell?" he muttered under his breath.

Had Naruto really got _that _bored? He smirked, just imagining the brilliant blush walking in on the blonde would cause. What he saw, he could never have foreseen. Naruto was in his bed. That wasn't a problem. It was the fact that Naruto wasn't _alone_.

"What the _fuck_?" Sasuke snarled. Sai stopped his ministrations on the panting blonde beneath him and turned to face Sasuke. On Sai's face was a look of pure victory. "I wondered why you were so _interested _in how long I was going out for! What, couldn't you decided between us, you two-timing bitch?" Sasuke yelled.

"S-Sasuke, please, its n-not what it looks l-like," Naruto begged weakly.

He didn't care how cliché he sounded at that moment. Sasuke glared. "H-help me, Sasu-Sasuke," Naruto, with great difficulty, reached his hand out for Sasuke. Sai thrust forward. Naruto suddenly gasped with pleasure, his eyes widening. The blonde's arm dropped back limply on the bed.

"Help you? You make me fucking sick, Naruto! You both better be long gone by the time I get back." Sasuke warned in a deadly voice. He stormed out of the house before he strangled them both.

He couldn't believe after everything Sai had done, Naruto would go running back to him. He slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He didn't think Naruto was that kind of person. And in his own bed! Sasuke made a mental note never to sleep in that bed, or even in that room ever again. Or perhaps Naruto _wanted _to be caught.

Then he wouldn't have to tell Sasuke he liked Sai better; he could demonstrate it. Sasuke idly wondered if this was because of the argument they had had earlier. No _wonder _Naruto didn't want Sai hurt.

He looked back in the direction of his house, wondering if they had been wise enough to get out yet. He unsheathed his kusangai. Naruto, he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt. But Sai was a different matter. He had taken Naruto from him for a second time.

Sasuke wanted to cry, but he knew he had no right. Naruto had betrayed him, yes, but he had done exactly the same thing by going to Orochimaru. Now he understood why Naruto had been so desperate to bring him back. The pain of loss was like no other Sasuke had experienced before.

He cautiously opened the door to his room, tightening his hold on the katana. Sai had left; obviously he valued his life. Sasuke eyes were fixed on Naruto. The blonde was still lying on the bed. Tears were streaming from his eyes. Sasuke approached him angrily. "I thought I told you to leave?" he had to force the words out. Naruto looked up at him, completely lost. Sasuke spotted Naruto's clothes lying scattered across the floor; most of the articles had been ripped in several places.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's lip was bleeding. Quite badly. He couldn't help but be concerned. "You're bleeding…"

"I b-bit him."

"Why the hell would you bite him?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He eyed the blood dribbling down Naruto's chin.

"And _that _hard?" it was only then Sasuke noticed the mottled collar of bruises around Naruto's neck. There were also bruises marring both Naruto's wrists. "You really haven't worked it out y-yet, have you?" Naruto asked him miserably.

"Worked what out?" Sasuke hissed. "I think I've seen all I need." He added angrily.

"S-Sasuke, do you really think I would betray you? Do y-you think I'm that kind of a person?" he asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No, I didn't think you were. But _obviously _I was wrong." He replied. "Just fuck off." Sasuke snapped angrily. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. Naruto's eyes were brimming with tears again. "I can't move." He whimpered. Sasuke frowned. What the hell was Naruto trying to do? The blonde raised his hand up shakily.

It seemed to be a great effort, however, and he dropped it back on the bed soon after. Sasuke just glared. "You really think that little of me…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke was furious. He couldn't believe Naruto was trying to make him feel guilty. "Sasuke…It r-really wasn't what you though it w-was. Sai forced himself on me."

"You're completely capable of fighting back. You're as strong as me, dobe." Sasuke said. He knew Naruto could easily win in a fight with Sai. "_Forced _you, did he? Then why the fuck were you moaning?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Why do you think?" the blonde shot back through gritted teeth. "I'm only human, Sasuke! And…he drugged me. I d-don't know what it was, b-but I still can't move." Sasuke felt sick.

That would explain the bruises. And the blood. "No…" Sasuke couldn't believe he'd immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, thinking the worst of the blonde. He rushed forward. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke faltered.

"I need to get Sakura…she can help you better than I can. She might know what Sai gave you as well,"

"The drug is already wearing off." Naruto informed him quietly. Naruto was now able to move his legs a little bit.

"I just want to be alone, Sasuke." He mumbled. Sasuke took the hint. He knew how awkward it must have been for Naruto to say; it's a little hard to tell someone to get out of their own home. Sasuke slunk out of the room.

He decided stay downstairs so Naruto could be alone like he wanted. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He hated himself. Naruto was probably never going to speak to him again.

He slammed his fist angrily on the coffee table, breaking the wood. "Damnit!" he hissed angrily. Why had he been so quick to draw the conclusion that Naruto was cheating on him?

He stayed downstairs for quite a while, contemplating his actions. He was also thinking through how he could possibly get Naruto to forgive him. He had never deserved Naruto in the first place.

"_S-Sasuke, please, its n-not what it looks l-like," Naruto begged weakly. He didn't care how cliché he sounded at that moment. Sasuke glared. "H-help me, Sasu-Sasuke,"_

Sasuke felt sick. He still couldn't believe he had walked in on Sai raping his boyfriend, and then walked out again, basically letting Sai carry on. He'd yelled at Naruto. Called him all sorts of names. Naruto had _begged _for his help. It was his entire fault as well.

If he hadn't of come back to Konoha in the first place, he wouldn't have caused conflict between Naruto and Sai.

Sai wouldn't have hurt Naruto. Sai wouldn't have… Sasuke didn't know what his next move would be. He didn't know if Naruto would still want to be with him after this. He'd promised to protect the blonde. Sasuke had failed miserably.

He peered into the room nervously. Naruto was now dressed, wearing Sasuke's clothes. "I hope you don't mind." Naruto mumbled his voice a little scratchy, gesturing to the clothes. "I don't mind." Sasuke replied just as quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto ignored him and tried to stand up. His legs buckled. Sasuke caught him and held onto the blonde tightly. "Forgive me," Sasuke begged. Naruto didn't have the strength pull away.

"You thought the worst of me Sasuke. You didn't even give me chance to explain. You _left _me with him!" Naruto said miserably.

"I know." Sasuke said. He had never felt so guilty in his whole life.

"You've always meant everything to me Sasuke. My first kiss. My first real friend. My first rival, the first to acknowledge me…I loved you, Sasuke." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke froze. Naruto said _loved_, not love. Meaning the feeling of love was in the past.

He had really blown it now. "I'm going to get Sakura. She can heal you." He said. Naruto shook his head. "I don't want anyone to know." he said quietly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "People have to know! We have to at least tell the Hokage. He'll at least be imprisoned for this." He said.

"Please?" Naruto asked quietly. "You can heal me. Like you did before." He pleaded. Sasuke sighed. He titled Naruto's head upwards. He placed a finger gently on the blonde's split lip and let chakra run through his hands. It was healed almost instantly. Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss against Naruto's newly healed lips. "He won't ever touch you again." Sasuke promised.

He took Naruto's wrists and healed them next, watching as the bruises disappeared. "Please give me one more chance." Sasuke asked gently. "I love you." Sasuke admitted softly. Naruto couldn't help but look up.

That was the first time he had heard Sasuke say that. "I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. He picked Naruto up and put him on the bed in his own room. He didn't think Naruto would be too comfortable sleeping in the same room after Sai had attacked him in there.

"You get some rest." Sasuke said. "I'm going to talk to the hokage about Sai. He wont ever be able to get to you again. Then I need to speak to Kakashi about something." He added. Naruto looked up fearfully.

"What if Sai is watching the house?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling. "He could come in when you leave," he added. Sasuke shook his head.

"I can lock you in with a jutsu. You'll be completely safe until I get back, alright?" he said soothingly. Sasuke couldn't believe Sai had reduced Naruto to trembling. Naruto, normally, had too much courage.

Naruto hadn't even flinched when it came to Orochimaru, who was known as one of the most dangerous ninja alive. Now, at the thought of Sai, Naruto was shaking and begging Sasuke not to leave him alone. "I'll come with you!" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're in no fit state to be leaving this bed." He said sternly. "I'll lock you in. you'll be safe, I swear it. Just trust me, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded slowly, even though Sasuke could see he was petrified.

Sasuke kissed him gently. "Tsunade wont let him out after she hears." He promised.

Tsunade's reaction was unbelievable. When Sasuke told her, he actually thought she was going to explode. Or at least the vein that was throbbing madly on her forehead. When she ripped her solid wooden desk in two halves _without _using any chakra, Sasuke almost pitied Sai.

"Shizune!" she bellowed. Her assistant shrank. "I want every available Anbu out looking for that bastard!" she yelled. Shizune frowned.

"Tsunade-sama, there are hundreds of Anbu who are off-duty." She said.

Surely the Hokage wouldn't want to send them all? Sai would still be in Konoha. The Anbu were well trained in tracking people down. Just one anbu would be able to find Sai quickly. "Damn right I want all of them! And tell them to use force." She said. "Lots of force." She added darkly.

Shizune hurried out the room, carrying out her orders. The hokage turned to Sasuke. "I'm glad you came back. I knew something wasn't right about Sai."

After he had visited the Hokage, he located Kakashi. He knew Kakashi owned a pack of nin-dogs and he would able to help him finding the perfect present for Naruto. "A fox?" Kakashi asked, confused. Sasuke nodded.

"I want to get something for Naruto. Something original. Despite the Kyuubi, he loves foxes and he also loves orange. Nin-dogs are really useful on mission, so why can't a fox be trained the same way?

It would be good for Naruto, having a pet like that. It would be useful too." he said. Kakashi stared at him for a moment.

"It has been done before. Most animals can be trained with the right amount of time and patience. After dogs, cats are a favourite for infiltration missions as they are very agile. I know of a few foxes that have been trained. Getting one could prove very expensive though." He said thoughtfully.

"That's not a problem." Sasuke replied. "As long as we can find one."

When Kakashi had finally located a fox, Sasuke rushed home, Naruto's present safely in an orange box, complete with an orange ribbon tied neatly on the top. He released the protective jutsu on the door and stepped inside.

Naruto looked a little less paranoid. He looked up sleepily. "Your back!" he said happily, sitting up. Sasuke smiled and placed the orange box carefully on the bed. "I brought you something." Sasuke said.

He couldn't wait for Naruto's reaction. Naruto eyed the box. He pulled away the silky ribbon and lifted the lid. A ball of orange fur jumped from the box, landing in his lap. "Its so cute!" Naruto said, lifting the fox up.

"Is it really mine?" he asked happily. Sasuke nodded, glad Naruto was smiling again. "What are you going to call him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Kyu." He said, without deliberation. "He's like a mini-Kyuubi. You think your tough, but your just a cute little fox, right?" he cooed at the small animal he was holding in his arms. The demon fox inside the blonde growled in protest, its pride had obviously taken a blow. Naruto just laughed. He stroked the fox gently, earning a small lick.

Sasuke decided he had made the right choice on the animal. Sasuke crawled up on the bed and sat next to Naruto. Kyu didn't really like how close Sasuke was to his new master. "Ouch!" Sasuke hissed, pulling back his hand.

Naruto picked up the fox and pulled him away. "Don't antagonise him, Sasuke." Naruto said, cuddling the fur ball. Sasuke glared at the animal. "I didn't antagonise him!" he protested. "Next time, I'm biting it back!" he snapped. Kakashi had warned Sasuke that because Naruto had the Kyuubi, the fox would recognise this, and immediately choose Naruto as his master.

At the time, Sasuke thought this would be a good thing. There wouldn't be any need for extra training, or time where they needed to bond and get used to each other. Kakashi had also said the fox would be very protective of the blonde. He eyed the animal angrily. Sasuke didn't think this would happen.

Over the days, Kyu let Sasuke know just how much he hated their relationship. The fox obviously wanted all of Naruto's attention. After all, when Naruto was getting molested by Sasuke, he didn't have the time to scratch that special spot behind his ears that he loved, and just couldn't quite reach himself.

Cuddling-time was now an affair for the newest member of the family too. As soon as Sasuke so much as touched Naruto, the fox squeezed itself between them. "I swear you love that damn thing more than me!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto smirked.

"Is some one jealous?" he asked. Kyu was asleep on Naruto's lap, with one eye open, almost daring Sasuke to come closer. "We need to get rid of it." Sasuke said shortly. Naruto's eyes bulged. "What?" he yelled.

"Kyu is my baby! You can't! He's part of the family now. Besides, _you_ bought him for me." He added slyly. Sasuke glared at the fox. "Naruto. Doesn't it bother you that _every _time we have sex we have to shut that damn thing outside our room? And even then it practically tunnels a hole through the door to get back in." he grumbled.

Sasuke wasn't lying. The fox went mad when it was shut outside Naruto's room. It just _knew _what Sasuke was doing to his master.

The solid wooden door was really wearing thin at the bottom. The fox would scratch at the door and ram its small head against it drastically, trying to get attention to be let back inside. Naruto smiled. "Kyu is just being friendly." He said.

"Does it _have _to be friendly all the time?" he snapped. Every morning when he woke up, the fox would be curled up on Naruto's stomach with a smug look. Sasuke wondered if the thing could walk through the walls. It was like Sai, in fox form. "Don't call Kyu an 'it'. You'll hurt his feelings." Naruto said.

"Good." Sasuke replied childishly, getting out of the bed and stalking out of the room.

He really needed to have a talk with Kakashi.


	4. Kyu to the rescue!

When Sasuke explained his situation, Kakashi had to stop himself from laughing. "The fox is…taking Naruto away from you? Did I hear that right?" he asked. Sasuke glared. "You don't know what its like!" he snapped.

"How can I get rid of it, without letting Naruto it was me?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"The fox seems attached to Naruto. You should be glad. That animal will protect Naruto with its life." He said, eyeing the various bite marks on Sasuke's hands.

"Those could have been a lot worse if the fox really wanted to hurt you. Just show it you're not a threat to Naruto." he suggested.

"How?" he asked. Sasuke had never acted threatening.

"The next time it gets in the way, just pick it up and move it." Kakashi said simply. "Make sure the fox knows what parts of the house are yours, and that parts he is allowed in. Treat it like a child. You need to set boundaries." He added. Sasuke frowned. He had got Naruto a fox, not a child. Sasuke shuddered.

He hated children.

With Kakashi advice in mind, Sasuke went straight home and kissed Naruto. As predicted, the 'evil-fur ball' as Sasuke had dubbed him, appeared, almost materializing from the air itself.

It squeezed itself between them, its furry tail stuck up in Sasuke's face. Sasuke picked up the animal and placed it on the floor. As Sasuke kissed Naruto again, the fox jumped back onto the sofa and curled up on Naruto's lap. Naruto immediately moved away from Sasuke. "Hey, teme, don't. Your squashing Kyu." He said. One point for the fox Sasuke thought angrily.

"Damn right I'll squash him." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He had one last way to get Naruto away from the fox.

Kakashi had suggested it with a very big smirk on his face. Well, Sasuke supposed there was a smirk. He couldn't exactly tell with the mask. "I give up." Sasuke said. "I won't keep forcibly removing Kyu." He said. Naruto smiled. "Finally."

"But you know what that means, don't you?" Sasuke said, suppressing a smile. Naruto looked up. "What?" he asked innocently.

"No sex. Ever." Sasuke replied. "I mean, we couldn't possibly do it with Kyu watching. His poor, innocent eyes." Sasuke said, feigning worry. Naruto picked up the fox and placed it on the floor. Sasuke swore the fox looked shocked. "Sorry, Kyu," Naruto said before allowing Sasuke to pounce on him again.

The fox was just like a child as Kakashi had warned. Whenever Naruto told him 'no', the animal would leave the room, obviously sulking. Eventually, though, Kyu realised he couldn't be with Naruto all the time.

He even stopped biting Sasuke. In return, Sasuke allowed the fox to sleep on the bed some nights. One of those nights, Sasuke was drifting off to sleep when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest.

Looking down, he found Kyu curled up on top of him, just like the fox did to Naruto. He reached down and scratched one of the fox's ears, like he had seen Naruto do countless times. If you asked Sasuke, he would deny all recollection of smiling when the fox pressed its head into Sasuke's palm, demanding more attention.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said, pressing a kiss against Naruto's temple. Naruto nodded. Sasuke's first mission. He was finally trusted a little more again in Konoha. Tsunade decided he could finally begin making up for his treachery.

He was bombarded by D-rank missions. All the missions the other ninja didn't want. Sasuke had accepted his punishment without an argument. Being made to live with Naruto was no longer a bad thing; they had decided to move in together anyway.

It turned out that Sasuke would be weeding a garden for an elderly lady who was no longer active enough to do it herself. Sasuke growled when he had seen the garden. It was all weeds. There wasn't a damn flower in the lot. He viciously ripped the head off one of the abnormally large dandelions. Needless to say, by the end of the day Sasuke hated the colour yellow.

The raven practically crawled home, his hands stinging from all the nettles he had pulled up. He knew he would have to return tomorrow. When he had done half of the garden, he realised it would take forever to do the rest. Sasuke then decided to use a fire jutsu, and burn all the weeds away.

Quick, and effective. He forgot about the grass underneath, and had burned that to a crisp as well. The old woman had not been impressed. Sasuke had promised to come back the next day and bring Yamato, who could easily replace all the grass with a jutsu.

He opened the door; surprised that Kyu hadn't bounded up to greet him. "Naruto?" he called. When he heard a crash from upstairs, Sasuke ran to find the blonde. He wrenched the door open. Sai was stood in front of Naruto. The blonde was cowering in the corner.

Kyu took a running leap at Sai feeling the bad intent the man had towards his master, burying his sharp teeth in Sai's neck, drawing a considerable amount of blood. With a shout of pain, Sai wrenched the small animal away and threw it against the wall angrily.

Kyu made a small squeak of pain before slumping against the floor. Sasuke launched himself at Sai, intent on causing him pain, even though Sai had already collapsed, clutching his bleeding wound.

Naruto ran to Kyu and picked up the limp animal, cradling him gently. "Sasuke!" Naruto called in anguish. When Sai was rendered unconscious, he made his way over to Naruto. "You have to heal him," he said. Sasuke swallowed.

"I don't think my healing jutsu works on animals, Naruto." he said worriedly.

"Please, you have to try!" Naruto choked out. Sasuke gently took Kyu from Naruto and worked the chakra through his hands. It didn't appear to be working.

The Kyuubi reared up from inside Naruto, taking over the blonde's body. Red chakra engulfed the small animal, and the chakra almost tripled the speed of healing. Naruto returned to his body and nearly cried with relief when Kyu yipped weakly, opening his eyes. He cradled the fox close.

"I can't believe the Kyuubi would do that." He said. "I guess no one can help but fall in love with this little fellow." Naruto said. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip and turned away. "Sasuke?" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke scooped the fox from Naruto's arms. "L-let me hold him for a minute." he mumbled. If Naruto ever told anyone he cried, he would deny all knowledge. Naruto smiled. He felt Sasuke's relief too.

It turned out, that with all the training Sai had received, breaking out of a cell had proved simple. Tsunade wouldn't let it happen again. Naruto only had one request; that Sai was thrown against a wall.

As hard as possible. Happy with his revenge, Naruto returned home. They had taken Kyu to Kiba soon after the attack. He was good with animals. Naruto thought a fox wasn't far off a dog, so he thought Kiba would be able to help. He had given them some tablets, which they could crush into the fox's food to relieve him of the pain. For that, Naruto swore never to call him dog-breath again.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. He picked up Kyu, and placed the animal between them.

"We love you too, dobe." He said, scratching the fox between its ears, enjoying the happy purring noises he was rewarded with.

* * *

"T-Tsunade-sama…is this really necessary?" Shizune asked weakly. Tsunade picked up a dangerous-look instrument, wielding it with a glint in her eye, advancing on Sai. "Is this even _legal_?" Shizune wailed.

"I am the Hokage! I can _make _it legal." She turned to Sai. Danzou hadn't warned him about this.

Sai never went anywhere near Naruto again. He never explained why, but was reduced to a shaking ball whenever the Hokage was mentioned.

* * *

A/n: And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed. Review, and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading.

Whippasnappa x


End file.
